


Friday at Twenty-Three

by theyellowcurtains



Category: SKAM (Norway)
Genre: ? - Freeform, Butt Plugs, Camboy!Isak, M/M, Smut, Spin Off, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2018-10-02
Packaged: 2019-07-23 21:57:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16167695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theyellowcurtains/pseuds/theyellowcurtains
Summary: A continuation of chapter 27 of Mondays at Sixteen





	Friday at Twenty-Three

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Mondays at Sixteen](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14181270) by [folerdetdufoler](https://archiveofourown.org/users/folerdetdufoler/pseuds/folerdetdufoler). 



> You really need to read at least the chapter this is from of Mondays at Sixteen for this to make sense as this is entirely based off this. 
> 
> I'm also really nervous posting this because my writing style is completely different from the original fic and people reading this might not like that. I'm completely prepared for any sort of feedback both negative and positive.

“Okay guys so todays a little different, course you know I’m going to be playing with this, but a very special person’s going to be involved”

**badgirlbadgirl:** are we finally going to see your mystery man?

“Haha not yet. But he’s going to be involved.”

**anonymous:** yeah yeah get to the point already

**TwoIsCompany:** ^^^What they said.

Isak shuffles back on his bed, making sure his heads still out of frame. “Okay, okay!”

Isak pulls out his phone to send Even a quick message.

**Isak:** hey is it chill if i say your name during this or like,,, would you prefer i call you like new york or something?

**Even:** Uuuuh

**Even:** Idk, Whatever feels natural I guess.

**Isak:** are you sure?

**Even:** Yeah if my name slips out again that’s fine, I trust your decision making abilities.

**Isak:** thanks x

**Even:** <3

Isak throws his phone somewhere else on his bed and runs his hand down his chest, thinking more about making this a show for Even than reading through the comments. Isak moves up the bed a little, adjusting the towel to make sure it’s still sitting under him properly before swiftly removing his boxers. Isak pours a small amount of lube over his fingers and moves them to test if he’s still any amount stretched out. He’s right about still being a little open, definitely enough to take the plug with no prep.

**anonymous:** are you gonna show us you putting it in this time?

“If you really want to see that” Isak laughs out.

**badgirlbadgirl:** yah! yah! yah! yah!

**anonymous:** pleeeaaseee

**TwoIsCompany:** Give the people what they want hardy

“Fine, fine!” Isak rolls his eyes at Even. He supposes this is for him anyways so might as well give him what he wants. 

Isak moves his laptop so he’s able to see and check that his face isn’t in the screen when he rolls to be on his knees with his ass pushed high into the air. He doesn’t waste too much time getting the plug in now, really wanting to get started. His cock is hard, practically dripping from anticipation, but Isak doesn’t want to touch it. He really wants to see if he can come just from Even playing with him from afar. He’s quick getting the plug in, just enough lube to be comfortable and pushed as far as he can get it. Isak thinks to himself that he really should get himself the bigger size or a similar one that could get further inside him, not that this one doesn’t feel great.

“Mmm, still feels grea-“ Isak’s cut off when he feels the plug come to life.

He feels his whole body start to loosen up and his jaw go completely slack. Isak doesn’t even try to control his sounds, really wanting to make this good and just be full immersed in what Even’s doing to him. Isak feels the vibrations go all the way up and stay at the top for at least thirty seconds, just long enough to have him letting out small whimpers and gripping the sheets next to his thighs.

“Nooo.” Isak is disappointed when he feels it shut off completely, can almost picture the shit-eating grin on Even’s face right now. “I need it back on, please.”

The vibrations start up again, but still fairly low. Isak notices himself rocking his hips in small circles like he’s chasing something that isn’t there. There’s a slow build up to the half strength that Isak’s fairly familiar with. It’s still not enough to get Isak chasing the finish line, but definitely good enough to have him on edge and needing so much more. Even drops the vibrations back down to what must be the lowest setting, making Isak groan in protest. Sure it feels good, so good, but now that he’s had a taste, Isak really wants more.

“Baaaabbyyyy, I need more.” As soon as the words are out of his mouth the vibrations go way up.

A gasp gets caught in his throat, his back arching at the sensation. The plug feel as if it’s slipping out from Isak’s sudden tensing so he moves a hand to push it back it, forcing it inside him further and feeling so perfect. Isak’s glad that Even’s controlling it, he’s living for the strong vibrations and knows that he wouldn’t have been brave enough up put it up so high on his own.

Isak keeps his hand on the base of the plug, pushing it as deep as he can safely get it. His legs trembling and back arching about as far as it can go. Isak’s 100% sure he’s never had this much precum before either, almost dripping with it. Honestly he doesn’t know if he’s so worked up because of how it feels or because of the fact that is _Even_ doing this to him. Even having all that power and working to get him off, showing him off to his audience. It’s probably the most fun he’s had during a show in agood while and he’s hardly paying attention to the comments.

Isak hears his ringtone blaring and his eyes snap open, focusing first on his laptop screen.

**TwoIsCompany:** Answer it.

That’s all he needs, searching quickly for his phone and answering the call.

“I need you to touch yourself. Can’t hold off much longer.” Even’s voice sounds deep and raspy like he’s trying way too hard to speak.

“I, I can do that for you.” wrapping his free hand around his dick and stroking slowly

“Mmm, good. Hanging up now.”

Isak doesn’t even get to say anything else before the beeps signalling Even’s departure go off.

The vibrations change again, now going up and down in an almost a throbbing sensation. It feels so good, especially combined with how Isak is now jacking himself too. He’s probably gripping his dick too hard and will probably regret not using any lube for it later but right now it doesn’t matter. The only important thing is getting himself to come soon.

Isak can tell exactly when Even comes, the vibrations going all the way up and staying there. Clearly the high speed Isak felt earlier was not the highest setting. This one has Isak’s toes curling and tears springing to his eyes. It’s so good, too good, too good in the sense that it’s almost painful. The intense build in the bottom of Isak’s stomach getting to be way too much.

When he finally comes it’s both like snapping a rubber band from being pulled too tight and leaving his body completely, thrown into some other dimension. Isak feels his whole body collapse afterwards, and silent sobs getting caught in his throat. His entire body is relaxed now, the vibrations having stopped and his breathing starting to even out.

“Well shit.” Isak starts as soon as he gets his breath entirely back. “I’m going to go and sleep for a million years. Goodnight guys.”

Isak ends the cam and quickly cleans himself up, removing the plug and grossly wrapping it up in his towel, dropping both on the floor. His text tone goes off.

**Even:** Open a private show for us?

**Isak:** i’m too tired to sit up properly, can we FaceTime instead?

**Even:** Yeah sure x

Isak calls Even right away, grinning ridiculously when his face pops up on his screen.

“Oh baby look at you.” Even says, looking completely awed.

“Shut up.” Isak shoves his face more into his pillow to hide most of it from the camera.

“So that was… something.” Even shakes his head while talking.

“Did you have fun?” Isak asks, now a little concerned that Even didn’t enjoy it as much as he did.

“So much. Honestly watching you show yourself off for everyone and knowing it was me doing that to you? So hot.” Even groans out the last bit.

“Yeah it was really hot. I really think I need to get you to play with more of my toys sometime.” Isak shrugs to try and make it seem like he wasn’t really being serious when in reality is was something he desperately wanted now.

“I’m going to have to take you up on that offer” Even winks and it makes Isak flush a deeper red.

Isak watches as Even gets up and walks to his room. They sit in a comfortable silence while Even sets his phone on his pillows and walks around his room butt naked. Isak takes a moment to really appreciate how attractive Even is, pouting while he watches him put on boxers and crawl under his covers.

“It’s going to kill me having to walk near your apartment and not getting to see you.” Isak says, probably sounding way too clingy.

“Awe, is this Sentimental Isak coming out to play? You’re too cute.” Even teases.

“Shut up. It’s not cute I just like spending time with you.” Isak rolls is eyes in a typical fashion. 

“You’ve got to be kidding me! That’s just even cuter!”

“That’s not even a word Even. More cute.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed this, I'd really like to thank Kerry for encouraging me to write this and putting up with my awkwardness. 
> 
> If you guys have any sort of requests or anything for future fics my tumblr is also theyellowcurtains or just comment really, I'll see it either way xx


End file.
